Amelia
by HollyBlue2
Summary: A girl is found at the West Beacon in South Wales, where the SAS are out on a training exercise. The children's home is looking for her... but she too is searching... searching for her brother, who she has never met...
1. Prologue

**__**

Hello...

**_Disclamer: Last time I checked I didn't own Alex Rider... but I do have my own character tho, who is mine!! :D_**

**_A/N: i hope you all like this, thanks to my Buddy Valkyriexx, this is going to carry on. Also in case you didn't know, the Brecon Beacons is a REAL Place in the South of Wales, it is a National Park and there is also an SAS training base too. Please Read and Review. :P _**

* * *

**Prologue**

She knew he had to be around here somewhere in Wales, she stopped and pulled out a photo from her blue coat pocket and studied it. In the picture was a young blonde haired, three-year-old girl along with whom she suspected to be her brother who looked about five. Their mum and dad stood in the background. They had died when she was five and was sent to live in a foster home after the accident had wiped the first five years of her life. She couldn't even remember the name of the boy in the photo. She had been out on the streets after running away from her foster home in North Wales. The social worker had kept the photo in her file and had never shown it to her, but when she had snuck into the office, she found the file and the photo, that was when she had decided to run away to find the last member of her family.

She had been going for nearly a week, in the file had also been a few details of where her brother was. It had said he lived in the Brecon Beacons, this was a lead but she didn't know when the files were last updated.

She had drunk the last of her water the day before but at least she had got to the Brecon Beacons. She was clambering up a small hill which had one of the seven beacons on top. She began to feel a bit dizzy; it wasn't surprising as she hadn't eaten during the last few days.

_I can have a rest at the top._ She told herself time and time again.

Finally after the long journey up to the top of the hill, she sat against the pole the beacon was sitting on, closed her eyes and drifted off. In her dream she was falling in to a bottomless pit. No matter how hard she tried to wake herself up it was no use.


	2. Finding Amelia

Chapter 1

The eight SAS soldiers from K Unit and B Unit were on exercise when they found her. It had been Wolf, the leader, who had seen her as he was at the front of the arrowhead formation, which was best for crossing wide, open spaces that were at risk. Wolf halted the squad, they went down on one knee straight away, and then after ten second they went down on their belt buckles, pointing their SA80 rifles in front of them. Wolf got up and went over to the girl who was propped up against the pole of the beacon.

"Hello?" Wolf asked but there was no response. He stood in front of her and noticed her eyes were closed.

"Snake," Wolf called to him. "I don't think she's asleep!" Snake came over to have a look but he couldn't get a response either.

"What do you think we should do?" snake wondered.

"Get her back to the barracks, get her warm and try to find out why she's here." He told him. "Ok? I'll take the squad back; you stay behind us with her."

"OK" with that he picked up the girl up in his strong arms and walked behind the squad as they patrolled back to base.

As soon as they got back, B Unit went to the classroom to assess the exercise they had just done. While K Unit stayed with the girl. Eagle went to see the Colonel, to ask what they were going to do with her. He explained the whole story.

"Well, I guess she'll have to stay here…for now. "

"Ok, Sir," he saluted the officer and left his barrack.

Eagle went back to K Unit's barrack where the girl was laid on Wolf's bed. Snake had put a blanket over her in hope she would warm up.

After about twenty minutes she woke up. Fox offered her a glass of water; she took it and drank it down quickly.

"Where am I? She asked handing the glass back to Fox.

"The Brecon Beacons." He replied, putting the glass by the white sink. He had so many questions to ask her.

"What's your name?"

"Amelia and yours?" she asked, Fox hesitated, was he to tell her his code name or his civilian name.

"Fox," he told her.

"What about the others?"

"The black guy is Wolf, tall guy is Eagle and Snake is our medic, he is the one who brought you in."

They carried on with their small conversation until Fox asked what she was doing in the Brecon Beacons alone.

"Looking for a family member, my brother." She went to get the photo out of her pocket but it was no longer there.

"Oh no, my photo, it's gone! That's all I had left of my family!" A tear pricked her eye and ran down her cheek and dripped off her chin onto the covers, where it stayed for a few seconds before soaking in. She started checking frantically in all her pockets but found nothing. She scanned the floor; there it was trapped under the mat, which was in front of the door. Amelia wiped back a second tear that threatened to fall, and then pulled back the covers to get out of the uncomfortable, military style bed. She had got up too fast and had a small dizzy spell which meant she had to sit down for a few seconds. After it had passed, she stood up and went over tot the door mat, where the photo lay. She picked it up as if it were a piece of gold. She held it in her hands, wishing she could remember the day it was taken, but she tried and tried again to search her memory but it never came back to her, not even the slightest. She held back the tears and went over to where Fox was standing.

"Here..." Amelia held the picture up to the light do he could see it. She pointed to the boy she assumed was her brother.

"When did you last see him?"

"I can't remember. The accident wiped my memory."

"Go on, " Fox urged.

"I was told that I had been on holiday, we went to, erm, where was it? Italy! But on the way back, the plane had crash landed into the airport after being hijacked; I guess I was just lucky"

"Gosh, it mist be hard loosing someone like that." He thought back to his loving parent back in Liverpool.

"What about your brother?"

"Apparently I was the only survivor and after all the bodies were recovered and identified, none of them were my brother!"


	3. Alex Rider

**A/N: sory it's short, the next chapters will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: on other chapters!**

**Hope you enjoy it!! :D R&R please!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alex was unusually glad to be going to train with K Unit for the week. He had had a row with jack over Alex going back to MI6, and now was pleased to be getting away from it. He had a present and a card for Eagle as it was his 21st birthday on the Wednesday. He guessed there wasn't going to be much of a party because they were all on active duty. He was going on Saturday afternoon, but decided to pack the night before. He packed absolutely everything he needed, last time he forgot something he had been threatened to be binned.

At last he was packed and ready to go. His big, heavy rucksack nearly was breaking at the straps although he was strong enough to carry it on his back without a problem. He went downstairs to watch the TV, placing his bag by the door first. He sat on the opposite sofa to Jack; he still had a grudge against her. So, even if MI6 was blackmailing him to go on missions he strangely wanted to go back. He couldn't work out why he felt so strongly about going, it was like a conscience talking to him.

"I'm going tomorrow afternoon, Wolf's picking me up." Alex told Jack grumpily.

"Fine!" she didn't care what Alex did anymore. Normally she would have made a big fuss.

When the film the were watching finished, Alex got up and went upstairs to his bedroom, got ready for bed and climbed in. He lay there for what seemed like hours, staring at the white ceiling. The argument replaying in his head over and over again. Eventually he fell asleep.

When morning came sunlight was streaming through the curtains. He woke up and dragged himself slowly out of bed, it was ten o'clock, and Wolf would be picking him up at twelve on the dot. He decided he would have a shower as there was going to be little chance next week. After he'd had a refreshing shower, shampooing his hair with Jack's new Summer Coconut Shampoo, he got changed into some comfortable clothes, knowing he would have to change as soon as he got there.


	4. Meeting Amelia

Chapter 3

"Right I need to go and pick Cub up!" Wolf called to the rest of the unit. Amelia was sat on Eagle's bed after a long, hard day of training, she was enjoying it though.

"There's five of you?" she said.

"Well… four and a half." They all laughed loudly, but Amelia didn't get the joke. "Yeah, there's five of us, but Cub only come every now and again.""

Amelia started to imagine what Cub looked like: not a tall as the others, smart, blue eyes, browny hair and about twenty years old.

By the time she had a clear picture in her head; Wolf had gone to ask the sergeant to leave and pick up Alex. Once he had got permission, he left in the jeep, for the four hour journey. There wasn't a lot of traffic on the way to Chelsea in London.

He finally got there and it was about ten to twelve, just in time, he got out, he was dressed in his civvies, wearing jeans and a scruffy top. He rang the doorbell; it was Jack who answered.

"Oh, hi,"

"Hello, Ms. Starbright. Is Alex ready to go?"

"Yeah, he's in the lounge." She called him and he came to the door with his backpack hoisted on his back.

"You got something for the journey?"

"Nope, just go and get something, he shoved the bag to Wolf, who took it with ease.

Alex ran upstairs and grabbed his DS and games that had the different properties to them, also some real games as well.

"Ready, "

"Let's go then!" they both got in the front and drove off. During the journey back to the Brecon Beacons there was little conversation, but that was what they both liked. Alex played numerous games on the way up and also had managed to get some sleep too.

* * *

At last they had got to the Brecon Beacons and the sergeant came to meet them as they arrived.

"Welcome Cub," he said. Alex nodded and pulled out his backpack out of the back.

"Need a hand?" it was Eagle.

"No thanks, I can manage."

"Wolf, Alex and Eagle walked back to the barracks and it was there he met Amelia.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I might ask you the same question." She had a slight Welsh accent and she looked amazed as he walked in. "are you Cub?"

"I sure am, and you?"

"Amelia." She told him. "I imagined you to be older."

"Most people do here." He put his rucksack on the bed and sat down in front of it.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, you don't look that old either, how old are you?"


	5. Fieldcraft Exercise

Chapter 4

"I'm thirteen," Amelia told Alex

"Cool, how are you finding the training?"

"All right, challenging." They had a chat together, and then Wolf came up to them.

"Time to go,"

"Geesh, I only just got here,"

"Come on Cub, you know the rules!" he got up lazily and walked to the door in his combats and webbing.

All six of them were lined up in a straight line in front of the sergeant, ready for their latest assignment.

"You will, take a forty mile hike to the top of the West Beacon and then do a snap ambush, you will stay there for, how long, Fox?"

"One hour Sergeant!" he shouted.

"Yes, you will then set up a PBH **(1)** for the night. You will have to retain from using fire, as I might send out another patrol, I don't know yet, but anything could happen."

"Yes, sergeant" they all shouted simultaneously.

"Off you go then, I need you back by this time tomorrow at the latest."

Wolf immediately took control.

"Cub, Kitten. You need to be in the middle. Eagle you can be scout, you know where you're going?"

"West Beacon,"

"Ok, Fox, Tail End Charlie. And Snake behind Kitten."

Kitten had been chosen by Snake for Amelia's code name.

Five minutes later they had set off, Eagle using his compass to guide the patrol to the West Beacon. Alex was quite surprised at how long Kitten was able to keep up. When he first came here he would have certainly have at least slowed by now, but not Kitten, she was fit and amazingly kept going for the majority of the forty mile hike.

It got dark quickly come four o'clock, but they could see the West Beacon in sight. Eagle must've heard a faint whisper as he halted the patrol, Fox, Eagle, Snake and Wolf each had an SA80, loaded with blank ammunition, which they silently cocked after going into some cover. Thankfully before they left they had camed up **(2)**. That was the whole idea of fieldcraft. To see but not to be seen. They could all see another patrol out, who hadn't notice them, which was good. They were the 'enemy' that the sergeant was talking about sending. Automatically they open fire.

Kitten and Cub lay there, not particularly knowing what to do. Kitten tapped Cub on the shoulder.

"What do we do?" she mimed. Cub replied by putting his hand to his lips and using his had to mime to stay down. Once the fire fight was over, they knew they had to be more careful, and in totally and utter silence.

Finally they got to the top of the West Beacon and found some long grass to set up their PBH. They all took it in turns during the night for Stag Duty. They were relived when morning came as it had been a cold night. Even with a base layer on, Alex had still been shivering throughout the night.

They stood to as normal for half an hour before going back to base, where a nive warm shower would hopefully be waiting for them.

* * *

Hpoe you're enjoying it so far... please R&R...

**1-PBH- patrol Base Harbour- a place they set up camp for the night.**

**2-Cammed Up-using cam cream to camouflage them selves in to the surroundings.**


	6. Assault Course

Chapter 5

It was obvious that the shower would have to wait, but it had been worth hoping for. It drove them on and they managed to finish four hours earlier than the sergeant expected.

"You're early, well done." He was pleased.

"Thank you, sergeant!" Wolf said

"Well don't get comfy, you've got assault course two yet. You will have a limited time of five minutes!" Alex saw the fear in Wolf's eyes. If they were going to find it hard, Alex was likely too as well. What about Kitten?

The sergeant marched them to the starting point. There was also another soldier there as well, to do the timings.

"Wolf?"

"Sergeant!"

"You first!" he commanded. "Then Fox… Eagle… then Snake… Cub, Kitten… you go together!" they all nodded and started to prepare themselves.

Wolf was ready quickly and took a quick look at the course.

"Stand by…Stand by…Go!" Wolf set off in a quick sprint and got to the first obstacle, the under and over bars, these weren't too hard and Wolf went though them quickly. Next were the monkey bars which were over a two meter deep patch of water. Wolf had a lot of upper body strength and managed them, with out getting wet. The worst for Wolf was after, the sixteen foot A-frame. Wolf climbed up, trying to push his fears to the back of his mind. He had to get to the top quickly but his fear of height came back to him. He froze. Panicked. Then luckily heard the voice of Fox shouting: "Keep going, Wolf!" he used this to push the fear back to the back of his mind and clambered over the bar at the top and down the other side. Next was a tunnel, half filled with mud and sludge. He got down on his belt buckle and leopard crawled through it using his elbows and knees to push him self along, getting covered in mud in the process. He appeared on the other side of the fifteen meter tunnel and stood up. The six foot wall rose up in front of him. Normally the whole team would be there and they would all help each other up and over the wall. He ran at full speed towards the wall and leapt onto it, his hands landing no the top of the wall. He used his upper body strength once again to hoist himself over the wall; he landed on the other side perfectly. He sprinted to the finish and the soldier who was timing his stopped the clock and read out his time.

"For minutes, twenty-nine seconds." Wolf sat on the wooden bench at the end of the course to regain his breath.

Now it was Fox's turn. He managed everything, until he got to the tunnel; he had got down on his belt buckle and started his way through, but his webbing had gotten caught on the tunnel entrance. He tried to pull away but it wasn't working, he crawled backwards a bit a quickly detached himself, once he had done so, he crawled through the tunnel and out the other side. He clambered over the wall at speed and sprinted to the finish line gasping for air.

"Four minutes, forty-six seconds!" Fox went over to the bench and sat on the muddy ground in front of Wolf and regained his breath back.

"How long did it take you Fox?"

"Err… Four minutes, forty-six seconds."

"Way I beat you mate!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Eagle's turn now, this should be good." Wolf laughed.

Eagle waited for the command to go.

"Stand by…Stand by…go!" Eagle sprung forward towards the first obstacle; the under and over bars, then the monkey bars, he nearly flew over the A-frame. He sped through the tunnel, covering his books and uniform in think, slimy mud. He stood up and made a run for the six foot wall but slipped and fell face first into a patch of wet mud. He tried to get up but it was too slippy. Eventually he got his footing and stood up. He ran at the wall and scrambled over it, then reaching the finish line where he got his time.

"Five minutes, six seconds. Fail!" Eagle could hear Fox and Wolf sniggering behind him.

"It's not funny guys!" He told them wiping mud from his eyes. "I slipped and fell flat on my face." They laughed even more.

"Sorry, that's hilarious!"

"It's not!"

"Would you mind? Please stop arguing!" the soldier scolded.

"Sorry corporal."

Snake was ready to go; the sergeant gave hi the command to start and he went toward the under and over bars. He went under the first one, over the next but as he went to go under the next one he didn't realise he hadn't gone low enough and banged his head, hard on the wooden bar and felt himself become dizzy and Snake thought he was going to collapse. He put his hand to his head; there was no blood, just a bit of a bump.

He staggered forward a few paces before regaining his balance and completing the course.

"Four minutes, fifty-two seconds!"

_Only just!_ Snake thought. He joined the others where they began to guess the time it would take for Cub and Kitten to complete the course.

"Five minutes, thirty-two seconds?" guessed Wolf

"Nah, it'll be longer than that, six minutes." contemplated Fox.


	7. Connection!

**(Warning: Bad Language!) **

"Stand by...Stand by...Go!"

Both teens rushed off. They went under and over the bars together, keeping together, and then they got to the monkey bars. Kitten jumped up, but couldn't reach them. Cub took her by the waist and lifted her up; she grabbed the bars and swung herself across the other eight bars, dropping her self to the ground once she got there. Cub wasn't far behind; he'd been able to get himself up after plenty of practice. Kitten had already started making her way up the A-frame and Cub quickly caught her up. They reached the top. Cub could hear that Amelia was slightly out of breath.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded her response. She hauled herself over the top, but her foot missed the rope, she started to fall, but Cub caught her just in time by her wrist and Kitten quickly got her feet back on the ropes and made her way down, Cub following her.

"Thank you," She said and Alex smiled. They crawled as fast as possible through the tunnel and they the reached the 6ft wall.

"I'll go first, can you push me up so I can grab the top and then I'll help you up from the top." Alex suggested.

"Ok." She stood behind him and lifted him up enough so he could reach the top. He straddled the wall for more support before he lifted Kitten up.

Kitten jumped and he grabbed her arms and pulled her to the top of the wall, jumping down simultaneously, they made a sprint to the finish line.

Both stopped and bent over, hands on their knees and panting slightly. They heard an exclamation from the Corporal in charge of the time, they looked up.

"Gosh! Four minutes and two seconds, you've just beaten them lot."

Both teenagers look at each other and smiled.

They went over to the rest of K-Unit.

"So...?" Questioned Fox.

"So what?"

"What was your time, idiot."

"Oh... Four minutes, two seconds." Alex grinned. He heard a chuckle from Amelia, from the look of shock on the soldiers faces.

"You're joking. Tell us the real time."

"That was the real time," Amelia stated.

"Oh," the soldiers went quiet.

The headed back tot he billet for a shower. Amelia going next door to grab her stuff, leaving K-Unit and Cub alone.

"You should ask her out man! I've seen the way she looks at you and you to her!" Eagle told him, the sort of thing he'd say.

"No! She's two years younger than me and something's telling me not to." He old him referring to his conscience.

"Fine, your call." Eagle said, before going to the ablutions to grab a shower before the ht water ran out.

When Alex left the billet he saw Amelia and ran to catch up with her.

"So Fox tells me you're looking for your brother." She nodded, shifting her issued towel to the other hand.

"What's his name?"

"Alex." Alex frowned slightly, 'is this just a coincidence?' He wondered.

"What does he look like?"

"Well, he's got blond hair and brown eyes. Tall, athletic, well at least he looks it in the photos I've seen." She looked at him. "Come to think of it he looks like you." She paused. "Shit!"

"What?"

"You're Alex, Alex John Rider!"

"Yes." Alex was still confused. They had stopped walking.

"You're my missing brother..."


	8. Chances

Sorry that it has taken so very very very very long...!

Chapter 7 of Amelia...

"You're Alex, Alex John Rider!"

"Yes." Alex was still confused. They had stopped walking.

"You're my missing brother..."

"Really?" Alex pondered. He'd always thought he was an only child.

"Yes, the plane crash that kill my mum and dad – _our _mum and dad!" Amelia squealed with delight. She stepped closer towards him and hugged him, squeezing the life out of him. Alex didn't hug her back _How was this possible? _He thought.

"How, I don't get it. Ash blew the plane up, there were no survivors."

"I was only a tiny baby, it was said that because I was so young I survived the impact."

"No. It's impossible!" Alex said in denial, taking a couple of steps backwards. "No." Alex turned and ran, he ran to the lake where they were beasted before the bayonet range.

Alex sat on the wooden jetty. This wasn't possible, he'd seen no pictures, and Ian had never said anything. He bunched his legs up to his chest trying to keep warm from the chill that coming off of the lake. He wanted to believe Amelia but it just wasn't possible was it?

An hour later Alex was still sat on the jetty, feeling frozen. Though he didn't want to go back to Amelia, he didn't want to think that he might have upset her. It had started raining and it was soaking through his clothes and to his skin.

Alex sighed and then he was sure he heard footsteps creaking on the jetty behind him. He whipped his head round to see Wolf.

"What do you want?" Alex asked his tone more angry then he'd expected.

"You should talk to her, I'm sure she only means good." He said.

"Why are you being nice?" Alex asked, confused.

"I dunno, I never had a sister, just a very annoying brother. Be glad you have a family now, I know about your parents and your uncle." He said, a sad smile appearing on his tanned face. Alex stood up. "So are you going to talk to her?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna give her a chance."

"Cub‽ A chance? Give her a life, she's been in children's homes all her life, you've been battling with MI6, both of you, go home to your guardian and start over, brother and sister!" It was more of an order, but Alex understood, it was a good idea.

"Ok." He said and wandered back to the cabins where everyone was sat.

Ok, I've gone off this story, I started writing when I was a lot younger, lol, but I will finish it with one more chapter to round everything off.


	9. Brother and Sister Forever

**Before I start I would like to thank chibidebba99 for keeping me going and getting me to finish this story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Alex opened the door; Amelia was sat of on one of the beds, her head in her hands. Fox had a comforting arm around her.

"Amelia?" Alex said, gently. She looked up; her face was red and blotchy from crying. Alex swallowed his nerves and built up his courage to talk to her again. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean what I said. I guess I was scared. I didn't think I had anyone left. My... Our parents were killed and so was our uncle. Ash, our godfather was a traitor to this country and was killed. But I have you." Amelia stood up. "Anyway, My guardian, Jack, I'm sure she won't mind having you around." Amelia's face lit up.

"You mean, I can come and live with you, brother and sister?"

"Yeah, brother and sister." Amelia took that chance and ran towards Alex and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"I don't mean to break up this family moment but social services called us back and they're on their way to collect you." Eagle said as he came in the room.

"They don't need to come anymore though. I can go home with Alex. Can't I?" She asked.

"I'm sure you can, once all the paperwork is done, it's not a simple process."

"Oh."

"I'll call Jack. I'll be back in a minute."

Alex walked out of the room and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Jack, its Alex."

He told her all about Amelia and the conversation left Jack in tears and Alex on the brink.

"Of course it's ok Alex!" She told him.

"Thank you, Jack."

"I'll see you soon, both of you. Love you, Alex."

"Love you too, Jack, bye." Alex put the phone back into his pocket and returned to the room to a waiting Amelia.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"That she'd be happy to have you around!" Alex smiled as he was squished once again into another hug.

**9 weeks later**

Alex sat on the sofa waiting for that knock on the door. Finally, at 11:37 it came. Alex dashed to the door and opened it wide and just catching it before it hit the wall.

"Hey Amelia." Alex said, this time it was him who hugged her. He welcomed her into their house followed closely by the social worker. He took her bags and offered to take them upstairs to her room and showed her round.

They had decorated the spare bedroom for Amelia a few weeks ago and was now a light pink with oak furniture.

"I love it, thank you Alex. I still cannot believe I found you after all these years. I'm really looking forward to living with you." She sat on the bed and Jack walked in.

"Hey Jack." She said, smiling still.

"Hey, how are you, do you like your room?" Jack asked.

"Yes, thank you, I love it. " Jack moved out of the room to finalise the paperwork downstairs with the social worker.

Amelia was home, with her brother and their guardian. Finally.

_The End_


End file.
